Emerald Green Eyes
by x.cutiebii.x
Summary: Rose's life is about to turn around…but not in the way you always expect
1. Chapter 1

**I'm stuck with Just a Drink and I know what I'm doing with this story...**

**So here it is finally! Hope you like =D **

**M rated Chapter... Just skip to the end bit if you don't want to read the first part**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Rose's POV_

We were wrapped closely together now, and I tilted my head to study him, the high cheekbones and artfully messy hair that made him so gorgeous. I remembered his mother's words, that regardless of what we wanted, he and I would eventually have to part ways. Maybe this was how my life was going to be. I'd always lose the men I loved.

I pulled him hard against me, kissing his mouth with a force that caught even him by surprise. If I had learned anything about life and love, it was that they were tenuous things that could end at any moment. Caution was essential – but not at the cost of wasting your life. I decided I wasn't going to waste it now.

My hands were already tugging at Adrian's shirt before that thought was fully formed. He didn't question it or hesitate in taking my clothes off in return. He might have moments of profoundness and understanding, but he was still…well Adrian. Adrian lived his life in the now, doing the things he wanted without much second-guessing. And he had wanted me for a very long time.

He was also very good at this sort of thing, which was why my clothes came off faster than his. His lips were hot and eager against my throat, but he was careful to never once let his fangs brush my skin. I was a little less gentle, surprising myself when I dug my nails into the bare skin of his back. His lips moved lower, tracing the line of my collarbone while he deftly took off my bra one-handed.

I was a little astonished at my body's reaction as we both fought to get the other's jeans off first. I'd convinced myself that I'd never want sex again after Dimitri, but right now? Oh, I wanted it. Maybe it was some psychological reaction to Dimitri's rejection. Maybe it was an impulse to live for the moment. Maybe it was love for Adrian. Or maybe it was just lust.

Whatever it was, it made me powerless beneath his hands and mouth, which seemed intent on exploring every part of me. The only time he paused was when all my clothes were finally off and I lay there naked with him. He was almost naked too, but I hadn't quite gotten to his boxers yet. (They were silk because, honestly, what else would Adrian wear?). He cupped my face in his hands, his eyes filled with intensity and desire – and a bit of wonder.

"What are you, Rose Hathaway? Are you real? You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will make me wake up. You'll disappear."" I recognised a little of poetic trance he sometimes fell into. The spells that made me wonder if he was catching a little of spirit-induced madness.

"Touch me and find out," I said, drawing him to me.

He didn't hesitate again. The last of his clothes came off, and my whole body heated at the feel of his skin and the way his hands slid over me. My physical needs were rapidly trampling over any logic and reason. There was no thought, just us, and the fierce urgency bringing us together. I was all burning need and desire and sensation and–

"Oh, shit."

It came out as kind of a mumble since we'd been kissing, our lips eagerly seeking out the other's with guardian reflexes I barely managed to shift away, just as our hips started to come together. Losing the feel of him was shocking to me, more so for him. He was stunned, simply staring in astonishment as I wriggled further from him and finally managed a sitting position on the bed.

"What…what's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

"We need protection first," I said. "Do you have any condoms?"

He processed this for a few seconds and then sighed. "Rose, only you would picked this instant to remember that."

I was pretty confident I didn't want a baby in my life right now, not this young. With Dimitri, it hadn't been a concern thanks to dhampir infertility. With Adrian? It was an issue, as were the fact while disease was rare among both our races, I wasn't the first girl Adrian had been with. Or the second. Or the third…

"So do you have any?" I asked impatiently. Just because I was in responsible mode, it didn't mean I wanted sex any less.

"Yes," said Adrian, sitting up as well. "Back in my bedroom."

We stared at each other. His bedroom was far away, over in the Moroi section of Court.

He slid nearer, putting his arm around me and nibbling my earlobe. "The odds of anything bad happening are pretty low."

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back against him. He wrapped his hands around my hips and stroked my skin. "What are you, a doctor?" I asked.

He laughed softly, his mouth kissing the spot just behind my ear. "No. I'm just someone willing to take a risk. You can't tell me you don't want this."

I opened my eyes and pulled away so that I could look at him directly. He was right. I didn't want this. Very, very badly. And the part of me – which was pretty much all of me – that burned with lust was attempting to win me over. The odds probably were low, right? Weren't there people who tried forever to get pregnant and couldn't? My desire had an okay argument, so it was kind of a surprise when my logic won.

"_I _can't take the risk," I said.

Now Adrian studied me, and at last, he nodded. "Okay. Another time then. Tonight we'll be…responsible."

"That's all you're going to say?"

He frowned. "What else would I say? You said no."

"But you…you could have compelled me."

Now he was really astonished. "Do you _want _me to compel you?"

"No. Of course not. It just occurred to me that…well, that you could have."

Adrian cupped my face in his hands. "Rose, I cheat at cards and buy liquors for minors. But I would never, ever force you into something you don't want. Certainly not this– "

His words were cut off because I'd pressed myself against him and started kissing him again. Surprise must have kept him from doing anything right away, but soon, he pushed me away with what seemed like great reluctance.

"Little dhampir," he said dryly, "if you want to be responsible, this is not a good way to do it."

"We don't have to let this go. And we _can _be responsible."

"All of those stories are – "

He came screeching to a halt when I tossed my hair out of the way and offered my neck to him. I managed to turn slightly so that I could meet his eyes, but I said nothing. I didn't have to. The invitation was obvious.

"Rose…" he said uncertainly – though I could see the longing spring up in his face.

Drinking blood wasn't the same as sex, but it was a yearning all vampires had, and doing it while aroused – so I'd heard – was a mind-blowing experience. It was also taboo and hardly ever done, so people claimed. It was where the definition of bloodwhore had originated: dhampirs who gave their blood during sex. The idea of dhampirs yielding blood at all was considered disgraced, but I'd done it before with Lissa when she needed food and Dimitri when he'd been Strigoi. And it had been glorious.

He tried again, his voice steadier this time. "Rose, do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes," I said firmly. I gently ran a finger along his lips and then slipped in to touch his fangs. I threw his own words back at him. "You can't tell me you don't want this."

He did want it. In a heartbeat, his mouth was at my neck and his fangs were piercing my skin. I cried out at the sudden pain, a sound that softened to a moan as the endorphins that came with every vampire bite flooded into me. An exquisite bliss consumed me. He pulled me hard again him as he drank, almost onto his lap, pressing my back against his chest. I was distantly aware of his hands all over me again, of his lips upon my throat. Mostly, all I knew was that I was drowning in pure, ecstatic sweetness. The perfect high.

When he pulled away, it was like losing part of myself. Like being incomplete. Confused, needing him back, I reached for him. He gently pushed my hand away, smiling as he licked his lips.

"Careful, little dhampir. I went longer than I should have. You could probably grow wings and fly off right now."

It actually didn't sound like a bad idea. In a few more moments, though, the intense, crazy part of the high faded, and I settled back to myself. I still felt wonderful and dizzy; the endorphins had fed my body's desire. My reasoning slowly came back to me, slowing (kind of) coherent thought to penetrate that happy haze. When Adrian was convinced I was sober enough, he relaxed and lay down on the bed. I joined him a moment later, curling up against his side. He seemed as content as I was.

"That," he mused, "was the best not-sex ever."

I fell asleep against Adrian, getting the best night of sleep I'd had in a long time.

* * *

When I woke, I couldn't help but admire Adrian's perfect chiselled face. I remembered all that happened last night and so wanted it to happen. Then I had an idea.

I wasn't entirely surprised that I was able to get out of bed, shower, get dressed, and even blow-dry my hair without Adrian waking up. My friends and I had spent many a morning trying to drag him out of bed in the past. Hungover or sober, he was a heavy sleeper.

I spent more time on my hair then I had in a while. The telltale mark of a vampire bite was fresh on my neck. So I wore my hair down, careful to style it with a part so that the long waves hung heavy on the bite side. Satisfied the bruise would stay camouflaged, I pondered where to get the stuff. Either go to the health store here or steal his keys to his room.

I didn't want to wake Adrian, though. He was tangled up in my sheets and slept peacefully. If I woke him up, I'd be obligated to stick around while he got ready and my surprise would be ruined. I got his trousers off the floor as quietly as I could and got the key out of the front pocket. Just in case he did wake up, I left him a note saying I went out for a morning jog and would be back soon, and drew lots of _x'_s and _o'_s.

There were people out and about already when I walked out of my building and I tried to not be as noticeable as possible. Of course, the news about what I had said had spread so now I was the big celebrity at Court. For different reasons than I would've imagined myself if I was ever going to get famous.

I decided going to the health store might bring even more attention if they knew what I was buying and it would spread like a wildfire to add to the already burning forest. Probably wouldn't have made a difference since people already thought something had happened in Vegas.

I hurried to the Moroi rooms and dodged past the guards. I considered stopping by Lissa's room, since it was close by, to talk to her a bit but decided not to. I had one thing to do today and it was going to get it done, _today. _

I opened his door and walked to where I thought they were. His bed was made but he did sleep in mine last night so no surprise there. I saw the nightstand next to it and searched in the bottom draw. Bingo.

Walking back out made me feel like a spy breaking into somewhere. I sort of was but he was my boyfriend and he wouldn't mind when I was finished with him. Actually he would be grateful. Very grateful.

I was pretty nervous on the way back but calmed myself down before I opened the door. Nothing had changed since I left so I just went back to my bedroom and he was still there in the same position I had left him in.

I put the box on my nightstand and went to get changed. I walked over to my closet and stripped down to nothing then changed into some better underwear. I got one of the small square packets then slipped back into bed and put his arm around my waist. He barely shifted. Great. "Adrian. Adrian," I tried whispering to get him up.

Seems like that wasn't working either. Looks like trying to be sexy and waking up someone didn't work in this case. "Adrian." I said louder. Still nothing. I repeated his name again and hit his arm.

He mumbled something that sounded like, "little dhampir" in a sort of groan.

I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "wake up sleepy head. I have a surprise for you."

"Later," he mumbled and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I just about heard it.

"It's either now or never. Just open your eyes and then you can tell me if you want it or not." I held the packet between my index and middle finger in his line of sight. I saw him open his eyes into slits then widened as he noticed what was there.

I turned his face towards mine and kissed him passionately which he returned eagerly. He took the packet out of my hand and put it on the stand for later and hovered over me, kissing with urgency.

I was just as hot and desperate as before, and Adrian was getting it just as bad, if not worse. God, I wanted him so badly right now. I pressed up against him restlessly and my fingers dragged along the back of his neck and hair. He removed my underwear barely even noticing it.

Adrian reached over to get the packet, ripped it open and slipped it on quickly. I didn't expect him to get hard that quickly. He hastily reached down to align our hips up, then I felt his blunt tip push against my entrance. My hands were digging tightly into his shoulders, his muscles went tense, and his face took on a look of concentration. He slowly slid inside and didn't stop pushing until our bodies were fully connected.

We both paused. I was getting used to feeling Adrian inside me. I was all heat and so was he. Trust me, this was so different than with Dimitri. It might even be better, not sure though, bit hard to compare right now. Adrian pulled back slightly, eliciting a gasp from us both.

"Don't stop…" I pleaded. I noted a feverish sound to my voice.

In response, Adrian slowly pulled out again and my clamping muscles seemed to take him in. Adrian pushed forward, rolling his hips in one smooth motion. I surged up to meet him. A lone, broken cry left my mouth. "Ah—!"

We fell into sync bodies glistened in sweat. Heat sparked with every motion. The need was all consuming. The pleasure was intense, and growing to an impossible level.

I shivered and trembled beneath him in the most delicious ways. Adrian hastily pressed a desperate kiss to my mouth, then had to break away again as another intense wave of pleasure ripped through the both of us. Adrian seemed to slow down and I could tell it was forced

"What are you doing?" I asked breathless. There was desperation in my voice.

He didn't answer, and only focused slowly sliding out of me. He paused, then back in. Adrian repeated the action again, slowly pulling out, pausing, and back in. The feeling was torturous but amazing. He groaned in pleasure. I, on the other hand, was on the verge of falling into madness.

"Don't do this to me, Adrian."

"Do what?" His voice was hoarse. He was enjoying the way I attempted to squirm against him, as he firmly held my waist down.

"Don't… tease..." I said in a shaky voice.

Adrian continued on a couple more times, prolonging the torture for us both. I could tell he as struggling to keep this up and I hoped he wouldn't be able to cope soon because I was this close to losing it.

"Oh, god…" I pleaded. "Please Adrian, I need more…"

He finally decided it was time to end it for us both. To put us out of our misery.

He released his grip around my hips, and I surged forward again. We quickly fell back to the quick and hard rhythm of before. There was no more sense of will power, no more control. Just complete and utter abandonment as Adrian drove deep inside, feeling the wonderful heat and slickness, and picking up more speed and power each time. It came to the point when I could no longer keep up. Just could only hold on, and toss my head back and forth as Adrian kept up with the relentless pace.

Then all at once, the tension building up snapped. My body tensed up, and my back arched in the most beautiful way as I finally reached that elusive end. Every part of my body spasmed as my inner muscles clenched him tight, pulling him down with rhythmic contractions. Adrian had reached his high as well and was groaning.

I was in pure bliss and was disappointed when it ended and he pulled out. We just lay there next to each other panting.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" He turned his head to look at me and asked it with his smirk.

"Bet you couldn't either." I rolled over and lay on this chest to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're probably right," he said thoughtfully returning my kiss. "You didn't go to the health store just to go get condoms this morning, did you?"

"No," I said it like I wouldn't dare do that just at the thought of having sex with him, but truth be told, I did think about going there. "I just stole your keys and broke into your room." We had never been this close before and I gave him another kiss.

"Just like you to go steal my keys. What can I say though? I'm irresistible."

"Sure," I said as I took my phone off the stand to see why it was flashing.

I opened it and it said: GUARDIAN ASSIGNMENTS – 18:00

I almost forgot about those. How could I forget the most important day of my life? Adrian saw my expression. "What's wrong, little dhampir?" he asked as he pushed a stray hair back.

"They're announcing the guardian assignments today and I almost forgot." I quickly got up and pulled on my robe. "I was meant to meet Lissa sometime today before we got them."

"Well we've got a lot of time before that anyway and I'm sure you don't have to work either. Won't all the guardians be there so they'll be no work so Hans can't bother you today."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "I should get going to Lissa soon, I think she thought we would spend the whole day together."

"Mind if I come?" he asked sitting up.

I wasn't entirely sure, but I don't think Lissa would mind. "Why not?"

He smiled and walked into my bathroom. Hey it's my bathroom, shouldn't I be going in first. Oh well, couldn't do much about it now. I had to text Lissa anyway about where we were going to meet up.

_Hey Liss, almost forgot it was the guardian assignments today. Where do you want to meet up then?_

I got a response immediately.

_That's surprising I thought you would be up all night thinking about it. The café near the hall?_

Yeah, I was sort of up all night just not thinking about that.

_Sure that fine. See you in an hour._

Adrian finally came out of the bathroom in just a towel followed by steam.

"Did you have a shower?"

"Yeah," he said casually.

"You better not have used up all my hot water."

I went in and had a quick shower knowing I needed some time to get ready afterwards.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped in around myself. When I walked out, Adrian was fully dressed and sat on the edge of my bed. His eyes widened and he wolf-whistled when he saw me.

"Wow, little dhampir, you look so hot."

"Thanks." I went to my closet to get some underwear and my guardian outfit. I was about to drop my towel and get dressed when I remembered Adrian was there and still watching me with big eyes. "Adrian look away," I ordered.

"Why?" He asked with puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Don't give me that face."

"I don't see why I can't see you getting dressed when I've seen you naked already."

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you watching while I get dressed."

He reluctantly turned away and I changed fast just in case he decided to take a quick peak.

"You can look now," I said as I got my hairbrush and brushed my sex-hair out.

"You know, your sex-hair is really wild."

"You can talk, have you seen your hair normally," I stuck my tongue out towards the mirror knowing he was looking at it.

"Well, my hair is styled that way and you know you love it."

I put my brush down, walked over to him, put my hands on his shoulder and looked him at eye level. "So what if I do?"

He looked momentarily scared but realised I was teasing. "Nothing." He gave me kiss and stood up. "I'm going back to my room to get some clean clothes, where are you meeting Lissa?"

"Just at the café near the hall."

"Okay I'll meet you there."

We separated and I spotted Lissa reading a book in the corner. I couldn't really see Dimitri there and thank god.

"Hey."

"Hey, you look happier than usual," she commented.

Did I? "Do I?"

"Yeah. Is it because of the guardian assignments." I didn't want to tell her there was a huge chance we might not get each other because I could tell she was excited but nervous through the bond so I didn't want to make it even worse.

"No. Actually I haven't been thinking about them all day and yesterday. I was busy with…um…Adrian."

She gave me a skeptical look. "What do you mean busy? You didn't…"

I could tell what she was saying: Did you guys have sex?

I looked away because I really wasn't used to talking about this topic. "Uh…yeah."

"Finally!" she said a bit too loudly. I gave her a look to quiet down. I flicked my hair because it was falling into my eye and she eyed my neck and her eyes widened. "That isn't a…is it?"

Crap. The bite mark. My face gave it all away. "Rose, you didn't while you were doing it were you?" Dropping her voice.

"No! I would never do that." I was offended that she would even suggest that though when I thought about it last night I wasn't complaining though he didn't drink from me while we were actually having sex. "It happened last night but we didn't do it because we had no protection so I let him bite me." I kept my voice just as low so one else could hear what we were saying.

"I thought you said you did do it? And what about Dimitri?"

Ah Dimitri, now she asks. "We did it this morning because I got some from his room. And Dimitri is nothing to me. Why you're concerned for him and me now is a surprise now since you're the one who told me to give him space. Anyways he doesn't love me anymore."

She looked hurt and I wanted to take it back but at the same time I didn't. That was the truth and she needed to hear it. "Sorry. I didn't know." She put her head down.

"It's fine Liss. How you could have known he only told me yesterday."

"You could have told me afterwards."

"I was too upset to talk to anyone,"

"You said Adrian came over to your room yesterday, though."

"He came to my room and that was hours after so I was recovering. I had a fight with him earlier in the day anyway and I wanted to talk about what our relationship was."

"Oh," she simply said. Her eyes kept lingering to the bite on my neck. "Let me heal it otherwise people might get the wrong idea." That was probably a good idea.

She put her hand to my neck and I could feel the heat she felt through the bond. She pulled away and exhaled. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile. At that point Adrian walked in and came over to our table.

"Hey, Cousin. Hey, little dhampir," he greeted us with a smile. "I'm going to get some coffee, want anything?"

I realised I hadn't even gotten anything to drink. "Yeah. Just get me a coffee too."

"Cousin?"

"I'm fine."

He walked over to the counter and left us two for a few moments. Lissa leaned close to my ear and asked, "Almost forgot. Was it good?"

I was startled by her question since it had been so blunt. But answered anyway. "How about I just say, the gossip doesn't do justice."

Her eyes, if it were possible, widened even more as Adrian came over with the coffee. "Are you okay, Lissa? You look like you've just seen a ghost," he asked. I just stifled a laugh.

"Nothing," she said quickly with a blush on her face.

"Okay…" he trailed off. He looked at me and I just shook my head. Adrian just shrugged his shoulders, sat down, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and put an arm around me.

We talked for a long time until it was ready to go. Since we were so close to the hall it wasn't much of a walk. We got good seats near the guardians with the papers so we wouldn't have to stand in the massive queue.

The guardians were all in their uniforms including those who were getting assignments, which included me. Eddie and Christian along with Mia came and next on the side of Adrian since Lissa was on the other of me.

It commenced and seemed to go on forever just like back at the academy when we got our graduation results. Eddie's came near the beginning. "Guardian Eddie Castile." Surprisingly they called him 'Eddie' I thought they would do something formal, I knew they wouldn't call me just Rose when they read my name. "Lady Natasha Ozera."

My face went blank. Tasha had been my second choice but that meant if I didn't get Lissa then I wouldn't have Tasha. That might mean I have Lissa though, I just didn't know.

I saw Christian giving Eddie his congrats and the rest of us did too. I was really nervous now and the longer this went on the worse I was getting.

Someone squeezed my hand and I looked to my left. It was Adrian. He gave me reassuring smile and I returned it calming down a bit.

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway." The announcer's voice boomed. Finally my name. I tensed. "Your Moroi will be…"

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Sorry if it was a bit long for you but I wanted to fit everything in ;)**

**There's a poll on my profile whether Dimitri should be in this story or not so go and vote if you do want him to be because I haven't decided.**

**I've going to write a bulk of chapters so you won't have to wait between but it might mean a long wait for a while but it'll be worth it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo almost 10 reviews for my first chapter =D**

**I would like to say a big thank to likeitmatters for that awesome review, I swear I love you ^_^ Just for that I'm uploading this chapter extra quickly just for you ;) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Rose's POV_

"Lord Christian Ozera." I froze stiff. Christian. Christian was my charge.

All of us were frozen even Christian himself. The announcer finished with all the charges and told us to collect them from the guardians at the side. I picked mine up wordlessly with Eddie and dragged our whole group to the corner.

"What the hell?" I finally asked Christian. "I thought I was supposed to get Lissa. And I thought you were just going to stay here at Court since you weren't sure what you were doing yet."

He looked sheepish. "I didn't plan this. I put Eddie as my first choice and you as my second. I thought I wouldn't get you and you would have Tasha and I would have Eddie if you didn't get Lissa. I was going to stay at Court but I found a cookery sort of place in Las Vegas and it was better than nothing. Tasha told me to go."

I was still in shock from getting Christian. "Eddie, I can't believe you're my guardian. I thought it would be Rose not saying you're bad or anything but she was my first choice." Tasha came over.

"Hey aunt Tasha. What's the arrangement then?" Christian asked.

"Well it was going to be you going to Vegas first with Eddie, then I would meet you there with Rose, but I guess the roles have been reversed. You'll be leaving on Sunday and I'll be meeting you on Wednesday."

"Can't we just swap guardians, I mean it could be quite easy, you're both going to be in the same place anyway," I asked.

"Impossible," A voice behind us said. There stood Hans. "Guardians are given their charges for a reason, you cannot switch even if they are going to be in the same place in the end. You can work together when you are there but not before."

"That's bull. I was meant to get Lissa in the first place and now I can't even just trade for a few days!"

"Princess Dragomir has been given the most suitable guardians for what she is pursuing at Lehigh. That would be Serena and Hugh now since Grant is gone, you have been given Christian Ozera so you _stay _with Christian Ozera."

Adrian decided to step in at that point. "I'm sure it can be arranged for Christian to swap with Tasha for a few days. Maybe even reassigned to Lissa."

Hans just looked him over. "She's lucky she got a job at all. So is Guardian Castile over there. Remember that stunt, I told you it would bite you in the backside."

"I'm the queen's great nephew so I'm sure it can be arranged." Adrian tried looking in his eyes but Hans was barely even looking at him. He was looking at Eddie and me.

"If there is a problem I would bring it up with the queen because she the only one who is able to change these apart from me. Just be grateful you aren't behind a desk, Hathaway."

He walked to talk to some other guardians to see how they were with their assignments. Lissa had been seemly quiet throughout all of this but I could feel the darkness in her building.

"You did this. _You_ did this on purpose!" She said a little too loudly at Christian.

"Oh and how did I do that, Lissa?" He seemed annoyed that she was taking this out on him.

"I don't know but you somehow did it." Now she was pointing fingers, and I mean literally. Tasha had walked away now and I think Christian was grateful his aunt wasn't here to see this. "You wanted to get back at me by stealing my best friend as my guardian."

I was getting sick of this. I put my hands on both of her shoulders and tried to take in the darkness. "Liss, calm down. He didn't do anything except put my name in a box."

I felt her shoulders unclench but her tears were starting to fill with tears. "But you're not going to be with me, Rose. You'll be in Vegas and I'll be in Lehigh. We'll never get to see each other." She was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Liss, we'll still see each other. I'll just threaten Christian to let us come back to Court once in a while," I told her with a smile. I pulled her into a hug. "I need to see the queen."

"Rose, you don't think that she's going to change anything, do you?" Adrian questioned.

I sighed. "Probably not, but I have to try. I'll see you guys later."

I walked off in the direction of the queen's chambers and felt someone beside me. "Adrian, you didn't have to come. I told you guys I would see you later."

"I wanted to come with you. She's still my aunt and I could help you."

I thought about it then shook my head. We had come to the door and was standing just by her PA. "As much as I would like you to, this is my fight and it's my job that we're dealing with." I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He just nodded and gave me a peck on my lips.

"I'm here to see Queen Tatiana," I told the woman at the desk.

"What's your name?" She stopped tapping on her keyboard and looked up at me.

"Guardian Rose Hathaway."

"Ah, right. The queen told me she might be expecting you. Just wait a few moments, I'll inform her that you're here."

I took a seat on one of the couches that was there while she made the call. I was just staring at the ceiling when she called me. "Guardian Hathaway, the queen is ready to see you now. Just go through those doors." She pointed to the dark double doors to her right.

I walked to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. I saw her by a desk and bowed. "Your majesty."

"Stand up, Rose, I can only imagine what you're here for."

I stood up swiftly and addressed the point straight away. "I'm here to talk about my charge."

She looked up from what she was writing and crossed her hands with her elbows on the desk. "Yes, you have been given Lord Christian Ozera."

"You knew that I wanted Liss- I mean Princess Dragomir."

"_I _told you there was a small chance that you would get her with your reputation."

"But I've been on good behaviour for the practically the whole time I've been at Court."

"Have you now? If I remember you, Vasilisa, Adrian and Guardian Castile decided to go on a little trip to Las Vegas." I winced just remembering all the things that happened on our little 'trip'.

"I know but I paid the price for it. Can't I have Lissa?" It almost sounded desperate.

"No. You were given Christian Ozera _not _Vasilisa Dragomir. Unless you would prefer to be behind a desk which could be easily arranged," she suggested with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Me and Lissa are going to be so far away and guarding her is what I've been training for, for my whole life."

"You haven't been training just to guard her. You've been trained to guard any Moroi. I would take what you're getting. Who knows, if you do well you might get Vasilisa as a charge in a few years if we decide to change them."

That made me cheer up a bit. "Okay," I finally agreed. "In a few years. At least I'll have Adrian with me."

Tatiana's face suddenly changed. "Excuse me? Adrian will not be going with you."

"Why can't he? He's my boyfriend," I retorted back at her.

She waved a hand. "That was only a summer romance. Did your really think I would let it last till after it?"

"So I can't have Lissa and now I can't have Adrian. What is the problem?" I was getting seriously pissed now.

"Adrian is to be with Vasilisa, and they will be one of the elite royal couples. Her and Christian Ozera are no longer together and once you break up with Adrian they will both be single and then be a couple. I told you this last time we had a meeting like this."

"Don't you even care what both of them want? Adrian wants to be with me and Lissa stills wants to be with Christian, they are just both being stubborn about it," I told her.

"Ha. They will see the way when you and the Ozera boy move away you'll see. You are nothing to either of them and you might think you are something here at Court but you're not."

I had had enough. "Fine. You win." She seemed taken back, but composed herself and nodded. "Why is Christian getting a guardian anyway? I thought the Ozeras were no longer allowed."

She pondered this for a bit. "I may not like the Ozeras and neither do most of the royal families but they are still royal. Though his parents caused the family to be put down, he can carry on the family line and the Ozeras are getting smaller."

So that's the real reason why I got Christian. "I could've got Tasha though."

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Tasha Ozera is a woman and if she marries her name will no longer stand. It would be better to give it to Christian even though he is the son of the royals who willingly turned Strigoi."

Tatiana did have a point. There was not much I could do. I turned and walked back toward the door defeated. "Goodbye, your majesty."

I didn't stick around to hear her reply. I wanted to the all the others and I thought that Lissa would be with them all. I searched the bond and sure enough they were all in Adrian's room.

I walked into the building and was stopped by the front-desk person. "Where do you think you're going? You know you are not to see Princess Dragomir."

Luckily I had an excuse this time and he obviously didn't know about the restraining order being released. "My charge is upstairs."

"Your charge being…"

"Christian Ozera."

"Just make sure you don't see Princess Dragomir." He waved to the staircase.

"There isn't a reason for me not to anymore. It's been lifted since I have a charge now."

I quickly went up the stairs so he couldn't stop me. I knocked on Adrian's door a few times and it opened to my wonderful boyfriend.

He enveloped in a hug. "You're finally back, we were starting to get worried."

I let out a small laugh. "Well you can blame your great aunt then. What have you guys been up to?"

"We were just talking about the assignments and what was going to happen when we leave Court."

"We?"

"Yeah, all of us."

"I thought you were staying here."

"I told you I would go wherever you go. Even college if I had to."

I remembered that conversation and dreaded it now because we would have to talk about it properly. "We'll talk about it later."

I walked further into the room and saw all of them just lounging around in the front room. Lissa sat far away from Christian and I could tell through the bond that she still thought it was all his fault but wasn't as heated up. "Rose," she said, "how did it go?"

I let out a loud breath. "She said I had to stay with Christian but I might be able to get you in a few years if I do good now."

She looked disappointed but was sort of happy that she might get me later on. "Don't worry, Rose, you'll have me, Eddie and Tasha to keep you company," Christian said.

Lissa was jealous and it was showing on her face let alone through the bond. We talked for a bit after that and everyone left apart from Adrian and me.

I put some of the plates away that we had used earlier when we all had gotten hungry, trying to avoid him as much as possible.

"Little dhampir, are you okay? You seem a lot quieter than usual," Adrian asked as I put the last plate away.

I exhaled and got myself ready for what was to come.

"We have to talk."

* * *

**Ahh don't hate me =S I know you guys wanted her to be with Lissa or Adrian bet you didn't see Christian coming did ya? ha =P**

**Sorry that's mean... What's even worse is that I start my work experience next week and doing last minute school work so you might have to wait a bit...**

**Please RxR and tell your friends about it and to review!**

**PS: To likeitmatters - Get an account! ;) no PPS or PPPS hehe lmao xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Work Experience is finally over! Thank God! Here's the next chapter guys cos I was in such a good mood**

**May I suggest the tissue boxes guys... I was having to hold back tears myself... ='(**

**This chapter has also been dedicated to VAJunkie for the awesome reviews and words of encouragement as well as our very funni PM messages lmao it's like we're FBFs (Fanfic Best Friends) **

**Hope you like xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Rose's POV_

"Okay, about what?" Adrian asked.

"We should probably sit down," I suggested.

I led him over to the couch and we both sat down. "So…" he started off.

I took his hand in mine and tried to look into those amazing eyes of his. One more deep breath. "Adrian, I don't know how to say this but we need to break up." I then realised I had been holding my breath for a while and had let it all out in that one line.

He looked visibly shocked but that was expected. He didn't say anything for a few moments and he was just looking at me with his mouth slightly open. I wish the silence would be filled because I think it's actually worse than him shouting at me. He finally managed to stammer something out. "W-what? W-why?" His voice was shaky and I noticed the tears starting to come to the rim of his eyes. "I-it isn't because of Dimitri is it, because I swear–"

I stopped him before this got ugly for the wrong reasons. "No, it definitely isn't because of him. It's because–"

Before I could explain the real reason he decided to interrupt me. "Okay, so was it because of the sex, was I not good or something?"

The hand holding mine was starting to tighten. "What? No, of course not. If anything the sex was amazing probably the best of my life." I didn't think mentioning I had only had sex twice was a brilliant idea. "Just let me get it out," I said so that he wouldn't keep trying to guess and interrupt me. I took another deep breath. "It's your great aunt. She doesn't want us together, and I just can't deal with it anymore, I can't. The constant 'you're a bloodwhore' and 'you're not good enough for him' comments are getting too much for me and I can't deal with it anymore."

"My great aunt? That's it? That's the reason you're breaking up with me? You could have just told me that and I could have just talked to her to tell her to stop. We could still work." He took my other hand and held it with his.

"It's not just that, Adrian," I stated. "It's our whole life. We live in a world where we won't ever be accepted. Why do you think that royal Moroi keep dhampir relationships secret? Why do you think Rufus is doing it when he's Prince Ivashkov and married? It's looked down upon and I just can't do that to you. I mean you don't see Rufus dragging his two dhampir mistresses around with him do you? Every time we go out somewhere there's people either starring or whispering or something else and all I want is a normal guardian life, with Lissa hopefully if that will ever happen."

"I don't care what happens to me, Rose. I don't care if I get looked down for it, I don't care if I get disowned, I don't even care if everything I have gets taken away. All I care about is that I have you. If it's the world we live in, then we can move and live amongst the humans," he tried.

I just shook my head. "Don't say that. Everything you have you have grown up with. The money and the status. We can't live in the human world, we wouldn't last and people would look for us and bring us back. I've trained to be a guardian all my life anyway and if I went out into the human world and live like a human would then my whole life of training would have been fore nothing." There were now tears at the rims of my eyes.

He didn't know what to say after I had just reasoned with him. He squeezed my hands and said, "Rose, please don't leave me. I want you, I _need _you, I can't live without you." The water finally spilled over and tears were now running down his cheeks.

Mine were falling down my face as well and my chest was hurting. "Adrian, please don't make this any harder than it already is. You don't need me, you'll find a nice royal Moroi to love and you'll marry and have a beautiful family with her," I told him wiping some of the tears off his face but they kept on coming faster than they had before,

"I don't want a family with some royal Moroi, I want to marry _you _and have a family with _you. _The only person I care about in the whole of my existence is you. Without you I have no life."

"Yes you do. Think about all the changes you could make in this world. So many things need changing and you could do it with Lissa as well."

"Are you suggesting that I go out with Lissa?" he questioned with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"No," I said quickly. "I just meant that you two are some of the most well known Moroi in our society and people will listen to you. You are two spirit users, which is a rarity so you could find out so much about it. Don't you think this is hard on me as well? You're not the only one suffering. I don't want to do this but I have to."

"You don't _have_ to," he said with a bit of harshness in it. "It's just your choice, you said so yourself. You can't deal with it, that's what you said, not our society demanded it."

I was stunned as he threw my own words back at me. I just shook my head. "You know what I mean." His gaze wasn't really on my face anymore but more on our joined hands. I lifted them from his and tilted his face towards mine. "I wish I could stay with you but I can't see anyway it can. Please accept that. Please accept just for me." I felt the tears dripping off my chin.

His eyes searched mine and I don't know what he found there but he sighed. "Okay, just for you." More tears than I could have ever imagined fell from his eyes and it pained me right to the core. You could hear his sobs now and I couldn't help pull him to me. He cried into my neck and my tears fell into his hair. We both clung onto each other for dear life and didn't want to pull away anytime soon.

He pulled back slightly and looked straight into my eyes. I looked right back. Before you knew it we were both kissing each other with such urgency and passion. I knew we weren't going to have sex it was just a need to feel the other. Our lips moved in sync with the waterworks still flowing. We broke away and he buried his face back into my neck.

We both cried for a while and then we were finally both out of tears to cry. My shirt was now soaked with his tears as well as some of my own. I didn't want to leave but I would have to someday. "I should probably get going." I started to stand up.

He grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me back before I could start to head off to the door. "Please don't go. Stay with me."

"Adrian…"

"Please, just for tonight," he pleaded.

I looked at him. Hair messy, eyes red and wet and that small pout on his lips. He reminded me of a little boy who wanted his mom to stay with him when he had a nightmare or something and was scared. I couldn't help myself. "Okay."

He got up from the couch and we both headed to his bedroom. He stripped down to nothing apart from his boxers. I'm not sure if he normally slept like that but tonight I didn't care. "I don't have anything to wear." Adrian could sleep in his underwear but I didn't really want to.

He seemed to have only just noticed. "Oh sorry." He walked over to his walk-in wardrobe and came out with one of his button down shirts. "Is this okay?" he asked quietly but I was still able to hear him.

"Perfect," I answered him and took the shirt from his hands. Adrian didn't get into bed until I had finished changing and couldn't keep his eyes off me. It wasn't in the checking me out way; it as like he was fascinated but I got this feeling that it was like he was savouring the last moments and what I looked like.

I climbed into bed and he followed soon after. We were both on our sides and facing each other. I brought my hand up and traced the plains of his face, running my hand over his cheekbones, his strong jaw line and those soft lips. I withdrew my hand and he did the same to my face then took his hand away.

We looked at each other for some more, then he leaned in and kissed my lips with the softest of touches. It didn't turn into anymore than that but it was sweet and sensual. We were extremely close but what did it matter. My hands were behind his neck, his were on my waist, the only things moving were our lips.

Soon enough we pulled away from each other, our faces still only an inch apart. He tucked his head under my chin and I stroked his hair. I felt something wet on my collarbone and could tell that Adrian was crying again but silently. If I knew anything, silent tears were true discomfort and hurt opposed to crying with noise like little kids would when they wanted attention.

I don't really know how long we were up and he crying but I soon felt his steady breath on my neck. I thought about everything we shared and couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart. Daniella had told me to try and not break his heart too much when the time finally came, but I don't think it could have been avoided.

Finally sleep took me over and I fell into a deep sleep with Adrian's arms around my waist and his head right next to mine.

All I could do now was take the days as they come.

* * *

**Only one thing: ='(**

**Poor Rose and Adrian (;_;)**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible guys xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Rose's POV_

I woke up in the same position that I had fallen asleep in. I had two days at Court until I had to head to Vegas with Christian. I knew I had to pack but I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Adrian. I moved him off me so I could get up and get dressed. I put my guardian outfit back on so I wouldn't look weird going out of his room with his shirt on.

I slipped out quietly, so not to wake Adrian up, and headed back to my room quickly to get a shower and a fresh change of clothes. I stopped by a café on the way to get some pancakes and coffee for us two. I was about to go into his building again when Christian stopped me.

"Hey, Rose, I thought we could talk about what's happening when we head off to Vegas."

Christian wasn't really the number one person I wanted to see right now. It wasn't because I had him instead of Lissa it was because I had an open wound from the break-up that only happened yesterday. "Can't we just talk about it on the plane?"

"Yeah, but I thought you might want the heads up," he commented with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Just tell me the time to get to the plane, the rest you can tell me on it," I said starting to get impatient now.

"It's two on the runway. Are you okay or something?" he asked.

"For your information I'm not okay because I had to break-up with Adrian because the fucking queen said I had to. Now I'm trying to spend as much time with him as I can until I have to leave," I replied a bit too harshly, I wasn't sure if it was just me or some darkness from Lissa.

Christian paused for a bit before speaking. "He could come with us if you want," he tried to suggest.

I almost scoffed at that. "You really think me and Adrian didn't think of that earlier? Didn't you hear me before: the _queen _said we had to. To add to it all the suggestions we came up with won't work so I can't see what else I can do. I'll see you on the runway."

With that I turned and headed upstairs towards Adrian's room. I had left it unlocked since I knew I was coming back and I doubted that anyone was going to break into his room. I took the food into his room, kicked my shoes off and got back into bed. I shook him to wake him up. I had to know that that wouldn't work, so I leant down to give him a soft kiss on his lips. That made his eyes flutter open.

"Hey," he mumbled looking into my eyes.

"Hey," I returned looking back. "I got us breakfast." I turned to get the coffee and pancakes then handed it to him once he sat up.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

I put my hand in his and started playing with our fingers. "I don't know. I thought maybe we could stay in today, just the two of us?" I explained looking at him. Strange how I was practically shouting at Christian earlier but now I as all soft.

Adrian gave me a smile. "Sounds like a great idea." He bent his head to give me a tender kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away I didn't want him to, but he did and it left a little pout on my lips. He saw and gave a little laugh. He leaned back down to peck my lips once more. "So what are we going to do in here then?"

"You come up with something."

"Well I would suggest drinking but I know you don't like that so we could watch movies, cuddle in bed and talk," he suggested and I can't believe I'm saying this, but he actually looked sort of shy.

It softened something inside me and I gave him a quick kiss. "Sounds like a brilliant idea." And that's what we did.

* * *

Then the two days were over and there I was on the runway waiting on Christian next to the plane. Lissa and Adrian were with me already and I was going to miss them so much. I knew I had probably been neglecting Lissa these past few days but to me Adrian was now more of the priority and it would hurt him a lot more. Dimitri wasn't here but I didn't even care about him that much now.

"What is taking Christian so long?" I sighed.

"You make it sound like you want to leave," Lissa told me.

I realised the meaning of my words. "I didn't mean it like that, Liss." She gave me a small smile I guessed she knew that too.

Speak of the devil; he was just walking casually to the plane. "You know when you tell me the time you think the plane will take off it usually means you have to be here too."

"Sorry, just had to talk to Aunt Tasha about a few things before we left," Christian told us once he got there.

"Yeah, whatever, we taking off now then?" I asked him.

"More or less."

Now for the hard bit: goodbyes. I went over to Lissa and threw my arms around her. "Rose, I'm going to miss you soon much. I can't believe we aren't going to be seeing each other for so long," Lissa exclaimed as she hugged me back.

"Don't worry, Liss, I threaten Christian if he doesn't let us come back now and then to see you," I told her and I could see from the corner of my eye that Christian had a very worried look on his face.

"You better or I'll–" she struggled for a word.

"Hey I said don't worry and compared to me your threats aren't as bad as mine. Plus tell Adrian to help you dream walk so you can visit me."

I let go of her finally and went over to the one and only Adrian Ivashkov. I took the one hand that wasn't in his packet and played with our fingers. "I'm going to miss you."

"And you think I won't, little dhampir?" He pulled me forward from our joined hands and wrapped his arms around me with my head on his chest. "Don't forget about me."

I lifted my head up so I could look into his eyes. "What made you ever think I would? You better keep in touch with me and make Lissa work extra hard so she can as well."

With that he lent down to kiss me for a few moments. When I pulled back, Christian and Lissa were standing next to each other but facing away. I just wanted to shout: "Get over it and kiss already!" But I held back and didn't.

There were tears threatening to fall over in Adrian's eyes and I swear there were some in mine as well but I wouldn't allow them to fall over. Guess Adrian wanted to seem macho and quickly wiped his eyes before anybody could notice them.

I went to say my final goodbyes to Lissa while Adrian went to say goodbye to Christian. They did that manly fist punch thing which all guys seem to do and Adrian said something to him but I couldn't hear.

"People sorry to rush you but we need to hurry because otherwise we'll be in the way," the flight attendant said from the door of the plane.

I gave my final looks to Adrian and Lissa then quickly walked to the plane. Christian had already sat down so I sat across from him.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Okay as I could be." The plane's engines roared to life and we were off.

This was where real life began.

* * *

**Sorry guys but it had to happen...**

**Don't think I'm not sad too ='(**


End file.
